


Sonic (& Luigi) and the Master of Christmas

by KaptainKovee, SquirreLJ



Series: Sonic and the Master of Chaos [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainKovee/pseuds/KaptainKovee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirreLJ/pseuds/SquirreLJ
Summary: Sonic and Luigi celebrate the holidays surrounded by friends and loved ones!
Series: Sonic and the Master of Chaos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358092
Kudos: 3





	Sonic (& Luigi) and the Master of Christmas

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the dimensions, 

our heroes were celebrating, and the villains, not to mention... 

Sonic was stuffing his blue, fuzzy face. 

Luigi was trying to keep his bro’s pace. 

And though Shadow was edgy and being a grouch, 

Amy was baking with friends. (She’s no slouch.) 

A Shy Guy’s evening was both normal and plain 

While all Bowser’s plans had gone up in flames. 

Eggman’s in prison; Metal Sonic has come 

To think for himself and then have some fun.

The Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius, too, 

are enjoying the holidays, just like me and you.

* * *

Sonic and 3 friends & Knuckles were celebrating the season atop the spectacular, floating landmass of “Angel Island, what a peaceful place.” Knuckles had erected a campsite near the Master Emerald’s shrine to serve as the location for the eve’s feasts and festivities. Tails was using the Master Emerald’s infinite supply of incomprehensible, chaotic energy beyond mortal understanding to power a television and console. The twin-tailed fox watched with a mixture of amusement and terror as Knuckles binged _Yakuza_.

“Would it have killed you to wait until morning to open it?” Rouge taunted as she sunk into a nearby beanbag.

“And have the glare from the sun on the TV?” Knuckles rebutted. “You try playing video games in a wellspring of nature above the clouds.”

“Eradicate Eggman robot!” Omega declared as he armed the guns in his arms and pointed them at the console. 

“Hold it!” Tails interjected as he fearlessly placed himself in the path of certain death for the sake of what truly matters in life. “We stole the console’s hard drive from the Death Egg, but the rest of it was designed by me!” 

“Updating database,” Omega replied. “Threat neutralized.” 

An unforgiving _Game Over_ screen disagreed as Knuckles growled in rage. “We weren’t streaming that, were we?” 

“Actually, I told my subscribers that I’d be on your channel tonight,” Rouge shared, “so you have an audience of about, um, 1.6 million.” 

“Welp, I’m just gonna go throw myself off the edge of this island, now,” Knuckles resigned. 

“Does that mean it’s my turn?” Tails asked. 

“Knock yourself out,” Knuckles offered (or threatened) as he rose from his beanbag. 

“What about Sonic?” Rouge recalled. “You’ve been awfully quiet. Would you like a turn?” 

“Hrghmhme?” Sonic garbled through a mound of chilidogs whose total mass likely exceeded his own. 

“Nuh-uh, you keep your chili gloves off my controllers,” Knuckles warned as he suddenly regained the will to live. 

Sonic’s eyes narrowed. Confrontation seemed inevitable. Why should he, who had saved the whole multiverse only recently, have to choose between chilidogs and video games? Could he not have his proverbial cake and eat it too? Could Knuckles, his dear friend even, not permit him to indulge in both his loves? Were they not independently valid in parallel to one another? 

Sonic’s polyamorous philosophizing was interrupted by a flash of green light, which itself brought a particularly edgy acquaintance. “Shadow!” Tails exclaimed. “You came!” 

“Shgrhdhwh!” Sonic parroted. 

“Save your holiday cheer,” Shadow dismissed. “I only came because Rouge stole my copy of _Bayonetta_.” 

“How’d you guess what I got you for Christmas?” the wily thief asked rhetorically.

“It was missing from its case,” Shadow growled. 

“Well, Knuckles just called it quits,” Tails shared. “Would you like a turn?” 

Shadow glared at the festive fox. The youngster’s Santa hat taunted him. This illusion of peace and goodwill towards men spat in the face of the harsh, torturous reality that Shadow had internalized as his own after decades of brutality, combat, and death. This world was fake. These holidays were the product of a capitalist dystopia hellbent on maximizing year-end earnings through religious extortion and financial guilt. The season was not, in fact, jolly. 

“Yeah, I’ll play.”

* * *

Luigi sat on a large, comfy couch placed in front of a cozy fireplace in one of Isle Delfino’s finest hotel rooms; it’d practically been shoved into their hands free of charge once the Piantas had found out that Mario had come along. The red plumber had saved the entire island from certain pollution after all! 

Mario suddenly burst open the door. “Luigi!”

Luigi screamed and fell backwards in the sofa; the whole thing was knocked to the floor. His hat crooked, he grasped his heart and hyperventilated. Mario threw apparent Christmas decorations all over his helpless younger brother.

“Get up, bro!” Mario shouted enthusiastically as he sprinted all around the hotel room with his own share of Christmas decorations in hand. “We’ve-a got to get ready for the holidays!”

“This isn’t even our house—” Luigi began as he started to rise up. Polterpup appeared from nowhere; he’d fazed completely through the floor. Luigi had been startled by the sudden appearance, but once he’d processed that it was only his ghost dog, he just laughed while Polterpup gave the green plumber a big lick across the face. He patted his ghost dog on the head. “Good puppy!” he said happily. Polterpup barked cheerily in reply and then eyed his decorations with a curious tilt of his head.

Luigi looked at what had been tossed at him: ornaments, a wreath, Christmas-themed shawls and scarves that had been haphazardly purchased (they still had their price tags), nutcrackers, and a gingerbread house. Polterpup took the wreath and wore it around his neck. He barked happily. “Hey!” Luigi shouted as he moved to swipe the wreath back. Polterpup evaded by hopping to the left. Luigi swiped at it again, but the playful ghost only ran away with it. “No-no-no-no-no-no!” The younger plumber ran after Polterpup, who fazed through the door, somehow with the wreath and all. Luigi collided face-first with the door and stumbled around in a daze. “Mama mia...” The door slowly swayed open again, however, to reveal that Polterpup hadn't gone very far. The wreath was now hanging upon the door. Apparently, he’d only wanted to help decorate. 

Mario only laughed. “Hey, watch your step!” he said without much real concern in his voice. 

When Luigi saw the wreath was safe, he let go of a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and wiped his forehead. “Phew...” He waved his finger at the dog as though to give him a scolding. “No-no, puppy, no stealing!” Polterpup hovered up to Luigi’s face and gave him another big lick. Luigi only sighed. He couldn’t stay mad.

Luigi began to decorate the hotel room (however pointless it seemed at the time) with his older brother, who did so without a moment’s hesitation. They hung up red ribbons all across the walls: decorations that Mario had held onto. Of course, he’d bought the red ones. Apparently, Mario had a _second_ wreath, which he hung above the fireplace. Luigi looked at the ornaments in the pile of things he’d been handed. “Hey, bro, where’s the tree?”

“Oh, it’s on the way—”

Daisy burst through the wall, presumably having used the base of a large Christmas tree as a battering ram. She held the tree with one hand and waved over-exaggeratedly. “YOOOOOOOO!” 

Luigi screamed like a boiling teapot and nearly dropped every ribbon he was holding.

Daisy slammed the tree down next to the fireplace and then zipped over right in front of Luigi in an instant; Luigi nearly fainted and went limp. Daisy held Luigi, spun him around, and dipped him romantically. A festive Toad who’d followed closely behind Daisy unveiled his acoustic guitar and strummed it. “ _Mi amor_ ,” Daisy said with a poorly impersonated accent. 

Polterpup reappeared next to Luigi. Daisy gasped. “PUPPY!” She shook Luigi back and forth as she stared at Polterpup with wide eyes. “You never told me that you had a cute little ghost doggo! Look at him! He’s the goodest of boys!”

Luigi only became more dazed by the moment; being shaken wasn’t helping him.

“Helloooo?” came a soft, singsong voice through the already-open door. Peach had arrived and stared forward with confused, blue eyes. Mario, a half-dazed Luigi, an aggressively hyperactive Daisy, the particularly festive Toad with a guitar, and Polterpup all beheld Peach’s entrance. 

The Toad put on an outrageous brown handlebar mustache. “ _Hola_ ,” said he with a voice deep and luscious.

“Peach!” Mario said with a theatrical wave. “You made it!” 

The pink princess held both of her hands together and giggled happily. “Yes, and I brought gifts with me.” She walked forward. Three Toads carrying stacks of presents that were several times taller than they were stumbled around cautiously after her.

“Where’s the tree?” one of them grunted. “I can’t see!”

“We’ve been blinded by the joys of holiday spirit!” another cried. 

Luigi, finally composed, pointed at the tree near the newly-blasted hole in the wall. “It’s-a right there.” He saw the Toads were still blind and struggling; they nearly fumbled into each other on multiple accounts. Heroically, Luigi took the initiative to physically help the poor mushroom-headed fellows. “I gotcha,” promised he, guiding the blind Toads towards the tree.

“This is heavy!” one of them commented.

The sound of the third Toad’s spine cracking carried a short distance. “My _back_!” he finally cried out. It seemed like only Luigi heard.

Luigi jumped up—much higher and more gracefully than Mario ever could, if he said so himself—and snatched up a few of the gifts from the top of the Toad’s load. He landed next to the Toad with presents in hand. “Hello, you okay?” he asked timidly, his voice filled with concern.

“Don’t worry about it,” the Toad insisted. “I have health insurance!”

“Thank you, Luigi!” another Toad cheered on.

“That’s my boyfriend!” Daisy shouted. “He’s the bestest, most adorable green dude in the world!”

Luigi was still a bit nervous about the Toad’s achy breaky back, but he decided to drop the subject and take the praise. Together, they all put the gifts in front of the tree. The one whose spine had crunched began to do some basic cardio stretches. His poor spine was cracking nonstop.

The festive Toad with the acoustic guitar began to sing “Silent Night” in a voice smooth as butter. The group of friends and loved ones gathered near the tree as two of the Toads began to hang the ornaments. Daisy kicked the sofa back upright and took a seat. Luigi stood in front of the tree. As he was about to bend over to search for presents that were for him, Daisy called, “Yoohooooo!”

“Heh?” Luigi looked over his shoulder to see that she’d spontaneously obtained a mistletoe. She was waving it around with one hand and used the other to wiggle her fingers at him. He turned back around and reached for a present. Daisy snatched him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to her. She stamped his features with kiss-shaped marks of lipstick in a matter of seconds. Luigi was completely dazed.

Mario frantically dug through the presents like a happy child. When he found one that was labeled, “To: Mario, From: Peach,” he gasped so loudly he could have inhaled the entire building. The red plumber tore through the paper; it didn’t stand a chance. What he saw underneath nearly rocked his entire world. It was a cookbook: _The World’s Greatest Pasta: Zess T.’s Official Guide_ . Mario drooled at the mere thought of the _endless food_.

Luigi looked in fear at Mario. “You don’t understand the kind of power you have given him,” he warned Peach. “If he learns how to cook, he will turn this entire world into pasta.” Peach only giggled at Luigi’s remark. The fool. She hadn't taken him seriously, but one day, she would. One day.

* * *

“You have a visitor,” a G.U.N. agent told Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik, who was spending his holiday in a G.U.N. prison alongside his robotic henchmen, Orbot and Cubot. 

“Topaz,” Eggman greeted his guard, “you’re working on Christmas Eve? They must be really slavedriving you after that demotion.” 

“This is the end of my shift, actually,” Topaz retorted dryly. “Enjoy your Christmas with your robots. The rest of us have families to be with.” 

Before she left, Topaz allowed entry to one more robotic companion: Metal Sonic. “Metal!” Eggman proclaimed. 

“Don’t try anything funny,” Topaz warned as she exited the hall outside Eggman’s cell. 

“Why, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Orbot observed. 

“I reckon the prodigal son has done returned,” Cubot added astutely. 

“I’m glad you’re here!” Eggman declared. “I’ve been gauging this prison’s security using surveillance nano-drones and automated code-breakers synced to a microcomputer I hid in my mustache. I’m fairly certain that if we connect your power source to Orbot’s and Cubot’s, we can override your laser’s built-in safety mechanisms to generate enough power to penetrate this wall. After that—”

“I am not here to assist with your escape,” Metal Sonic declared. “You are here because your scheming hurt people. Some of those people were important...” Metal hesitated before adding, “...to me.” 

“I see,” Eggman conceded after a long pause. “Some minion you are.” 

“I am not here because I am your minion,” Metal Sonic replied. “I am here because you are my family.” 

Orbot and Cubot exchanged an awkward glance. 

“Ms. Rose invited me to spend the holiday with Ms. Rabbit and the others, but they are not my family,” Metal Sonic reported. “Still, if you only treat me as a minion, their offer suggests a willingness to function as my family for the evening.” 

“Well,” Eggman replied, “what are you here to do, then, with all your ‘family’ nonsense?” 

“We could watch a movie,” Metal Sonic suggested as his chest projected a video onto the cell’s wall. “I downloaded _A Christmas Carol_ and several other ‘holiday specials’ onto my harddrive.” 

“Did you purchase the files online?” Eggman wondered. 

“I pirated them,” Metal Sonic replied emotionlessly. 

“That’s my boy!” Eggman cheered as he clapped his hands together, sat on his meager bed, and invited his robots to join him for a holiday movie marathon. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser sat in his throne and waited impatiently for his package’s delivery. Two Koopa Troopas in black, spiky armor stood by his side. Kamek kept a close eye on his wristwatch as he floated upon his broomstick next to Bowser’s throne. The Koopa King’s arms were folded as he pouted grumpily. “Grah, my Christmas tree should’ve been here two weeks ago. Why’s it gotta be so late? ‘‘Tis the season,’ my tail end.”

“Your Christmas tree should be approaching in approximately three minutes and forty-two seconds, Your Grouchiness,” Kamek reassured him. “That’s what my magic watch tells me, anyhoo.”

Bowser irritably rested his cheek on his fist. “Is that right? Your magic watch said it would be here _two weeks ago_ , too! Then it was ‘Next week, Lord Bowser!’ Then it was ‘Tomorrow, my Lord!’ for _seven tomorrows_. I’m startin’ to think that watch of yours is just an ordinary hand-me-down!” 

Sweat trickled down Kamek’s face. “Nonsense, Your Skepticalness, this watch is magic of the most powerful caliber!” Kamek whispered into the ear of one of his guards, “Track the order online; he’s starting to figure it out...”

“Permission to use the bathroom, Your Testiness!” the Koopa soldier begged.

“This is the third bathroom break this hour,” Bowser noted crossly. “What am I even paying you for if you’re not even going to do your job?”

“You don’t pay us at all, milord!” replied the armored reptile.

“One more snap like that and I’ll make sure you never see another bathroom again!” Bowser threatened as he slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. “Get out of my sight! Take your crummy bathroom break!”

The Koopa fearfully darted out of Bowser’s throne room before he wet himself on the spot.

A fireball whisked past Bowser’s face. Bowser Jr. scurried away in horror behind his father’s throne. Holding a golden rod topped with a scarlet jewel and laughing like a complete maniac, Lemmy Koopa chased after Bowser Jr. as he charged a second fireball. “Papa, check out this awesome new Christmas present I got!”

“You were opening presents _without me_?” Bowser roared as he stood from his throne.

“Papa!” Bowser Jr. shrieked. “He’s been trying to cook me alive! Make him pay!”

“All of you are delinquents,” Bowser growled.

A happy-go-lucky, jingly voice of a mailman burst open the throne room doors of the evil king’s castle. “Package for lord Bowser~!”

Bowser gasped when he saw the Koopa Paratroopa with a blue shell and hat come through the door with a large Christmas tree, pre-decorated with ornaments, sleek velvet lining, and topped with a shining, decorative Super Star. “That’s it! That’s the tree I’ve been waiting for!”

Kamek held up his “magically enchanted watch” and beamed proudly. “Of course it’s here. Right on schedule, Your Festiveness.”

Lemmy fired his burning projectile at Bowser Jr., who fearfully clung to his father’s ankle. It soared towards Bowser Sr.’s face. The older Koopa yelped and ducked under the blast. The flames reflected off the surface of Kamek’s pristine watch and then struck the tree the mailman was carrying. The blue-shelled postman shrieked as nearly every last one of his packages caught ablaze in the crossfire. He salvaged what he could. “My career! Decades of experience! In flames!”

Bowser stared in horror as his Christmas tree was reduced to cinders. “My... My tree...”

“There’s always next year, Your Ecofriendliness,” Kamek reassured him as he hid his apparently-magical watch underneath his sleeve. “Just wait a bit longer.”

“I’ve done my waiting! Two weeks of it! I paid good money for some overrated bush, and all I got was an indoor bonfire!” Bowser fumed as he stomped on the ground repeatedly in a blind fury. “I’m not waiting another minute! Kamek, summon a Piranha Plant!”

“U-Um, of course, Your Seriousness.”

“And make sure he has a Santa hat!” Bowser bellowed his addition.

“Yes, Your Pushiness,” Kamek quivered as he did as he was told immediately.

“Lemmy!” Bowser roared. “I’m confiscating your present! No presents for you!”

“But Daaaaaaad—” Lemmy began.

“Now!” the Koopa King shot back immediately. Lemmy sorrowfully walked over and gave Bowser the magical weapon. Kamek summoned a random Piranha Plant, followed by the Santa hat just inches above its head. The headwear fell perfectly in place. “There!” Bowser roared at his present children as he handed the rod to Kamek. “This is your Christmas tree! Jr.! Get the rest of the Koopalings so we can all sit down and celebrate the holidays! Like a functioning—family!”

Poor Bowser’s Christmas wasn’t going so well, but he was going to make sure that he and his children would celebrate the holidays, one way or another.

* * *

Elsewhere, an ordinary Shy Guy named Kan was celebrating a perfectly ordinary Christmas. There was nothing at all remarkable about this Christmas. No, indeed, one could say that it was as unremarkable as Kan himself. Kan had no redeeming attributes that set him apart, and neither did this particular Christmas.

Kan went back home for the holidays to visit his father, Ken; his mother, Kim; and his younger sister, Kat, all of whom were equally unremarkable Shy Guys (and Gals) with no distinguishing qualities to speak of. At all. In fact, their Christmas was so ordinary that it hardly warrants recounting here. Imagine the most ordinary Christmas possible: stockings over a fireplace, noisy extended family berating your political and social perspectives, eggnog... You know the drill.

Little Kat opened her Christmas present. She dug past the wrapper and tore open the box eagerly. Within the box, an ordinary Bob-omb (one of Kan’s friends, Pak) stared at her with beady, milky-white eyes. “I’m a Christmas present!” he burbled happily.

Kan felt his heart pound in his chest; sheer terror nearly overtook him. “Oh my stars, it’s him...”

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Kat asked her brother in bewilderment.

“I’m an explosive!” shouted Pak, stating the obvious. “You can throw me at people during kart races!”

Kat stared into the Bob-omb’s eyes in despair. “I can’t drive.”

“Now, now, daughter dear,” Ken assured Kat, “that’s what the lessons are for! We’ll get right back on those as soon as I get some vacation from my boring, ordinary office job!” 

“Aren’t you on vacation right now?” Kat asked. 

“I sure am, Kat,” Ken agreed. “I sure am.” 

“Oh, that father o’ yours, such a jokester,” Kim laughed nasally. 

“Kill me,” Kan pleaded to whatever god he thought may listen (in this case, Pak). “Please... I beg of you.”

Pak was too full of holiday cheer and joy to commit such an atrocious act as homicide, however, so Kan’s Christmas continued to be ordinary despite his plea for the most silent night of them all. 

* * *

The household of Vanilla the Rabbit was lively as ever this season. Her daughter, Cream, and Cream’s best friend, Amy, had spent the evening baking cookies shaped like Chao wearing Santa hats and were now partaking of the fruits of their labor. Vector the Crocodile, meanwhile, was partaking of literal fruits—specifically those contained within a fruitcake prepared by the head of household herself. “Hey, save some for me!” Charmy whined as he buzzed around his boss. 

“No way!” Vector denied. “You already had a slice!” 

“Yeah, but your slice was bigger!” the bee claimed.

“Impossible,” Espio dismissed nearby, “my Ninja Art: Eight-Trigram Fruitcake Slice is flawlessly precise on the order of millimeters.”

While the Chaotix deliberated the geometry of fruitcake, Amy was busy hanging her umpteenth sprig of mistletoe, ensuring that each and every threshold of the abode was covered threefold with the suggestive plant. “Amy, I don’t think Sonic’s coming,” Cream lamented.

“Chao...” Cheese the Chao agreed. The flighty creature’s spirits were instantly lifted, however, when her brother Chocola grabbed her and spun her around to the tune of “Deck the Halls,” which played on a loudspeaker that the Chaotix had apparently expensed for this occasion.

“Don’t worry!” Amy assured her friend. “I’m determined not to get down if he doesn’t show, but I’ve got to make sure that I’m prepared for every eventuality, including the eventuality where my Sonic does come dashing through the snow to my side!”

As she reassured herself, however, the lovestruck hedgehog nearly fell from the ladder on which she stood to reach the zenith of the laundry room’s entryway. Cream rushed to stabilize the ladder and sighed with relief when Amy was secured. “Careful! The last thing you need is another trip to the hospital.”

“I know,” Amy agreed with an awkward chuckle as she descended the ladder. “Hey, where did the rest of my cookies go?”

During a brief pause between “Deck the Halls” and “Jingle Bells,” the room fell silent, and in that silence, Amy heard the distinctive crunching of a certain munching moocher. As all eyes turned, Big the Cat glanced from side to side before hiding the emptied plate of cookies behind his back. His pet frog hopped from his head onto the table where the plate once rested. “Froggy, you should know better than to eat our friends’ cookies,” Big reprimanded the apathetic amphibian in an attempt to save face.

A flash of green light broke the awkward silence that followed as Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Omega all appeared in Vanilla’s living room. “Hey, guys! Did we miss the fruitcake?” Sonic asked.

“You could have used the door,” Vanilla sighed, “but I’m glad you made it, and you brought friends.” The motherly rabbit welcomed each of her new guests as Knuckles greeted the Chaotix, Tails said hello to Cream, and Omega ascertained the percentage of residual Chaos data contained within Froggy’s volatile DNA. 

“Hey, Sonic,” Shadow interrupted as the speedster immediately began dashing throughout the house and narrowly avoiding each sprig of mistletoe overhead to evade the pursuit of one rosy rascal, “stop wasting my time. Let’s get on with it.” 

“I-I can’t shake her!” Sonic panicked as he was stopped short by the mistletoe guarding his last hope of escape: the laundry room. “Tails! Help!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Amy asserted as she tackled her blue beloved to the floor and began to nuzzle the stunned speedster’s muzzle. “I knew you’d come, Sonic! I just knew you’d come! How long were you planning to keep a girl waiting?” 

“So much for not letting it get to her...” Cream sighed as Tails offered a sympathetic giggle. 

“C’mon, Amy,” Knuckles interrupted. “This is important.” The knuckleheaded echidna separated Amy from all she wanted for Christmas by force. 

“Phew, okay! Let’s do it!” Sonic exclaimed as he produced the blue Chaos Emerald. Shadow, meanwhile, held the green Chaos Emerald, and he sighed with mild annoyance.

“Now hold on!” Vanilla objected as Vector’s expression mirrored her concern. 

“Chaos Control!” the hedgehogs shouted in parallel before hearing the rabbit’s request. With that, a circular portal opened in Vanilla’s living room. A moment later, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat stepped through the portal with presents in tow. 

“Hey, guys!” Silver greeted everyone. “Did we miss the fruitcake?” 

“I told you it wasn’t just me,” Sonic asserted to Tails under his breath. 

“Where’s the menorah?” Blaze wondered. “Ah, well, we can just use mine.” 

“Silver, we have an urgent matter to discuss,” Shadow insisted. 

“Whoa, are you serious?” Silver asked. “What’s going on?” 

“You’re from the future, right?” Sonic confirmed. “In that case, there’s something we need that only you can do.” The room fell silent. The air was tense. 

“We need _Bayonetta 3_ ,” Knuckles cut to the chase. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all!


End file.
